nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
New Rivals 6-4-14
Who was in This Role-play Nobu Rinha Kanon Senju Itsumo Yamanaka Mizu Inuzuka Kioto Ryu ''' New Rivals ''' NobuAkimichi: -I stared towards the dark sky and the littering of low hanging grey clouds which spewed a grand amount of water, drenching the earth and causing a great amount of puddles around the fields. Perched atop of one of the balancing beams to keep myself out of these miniature lakes that surrounded the areas, my right leg dangled off of the pole while the other was bent ninety degrees and foot planted down. I blinked as I felt the water splash against my face and get in my eyes slightly, but it was nothing horrible. My mind was riddled with the many thoughts that always cursed me. I could never cease to think about things, especially the invasion of my privacy some days ago by the female that had fallen victim to the friendly fire on the stink bomb.- I will get you back for this… Test Subject 2… -I murmured to myself as I relived now the constant reminder of why I was who I was. I never technically understood it myself, or why I acted the way I did. That was one thing beyond my own intelligence, social skills.- Who cares… I don’t need anyone. –I lifted my right hand from behind my head, which both lay to cushion my head, and moved towards my side. I focused a bit of my chakra towards this hand, and felt the energy began to slip from my fingertips in a deep lavender thread. This threat worked it way closer to my side and inside of my own Hakama, where I was able to successfully slip the thread through the holed end of a kunai, wrapping itself through and through so that it had a good grasp upon it, and pulled it from where it was concealed. It took an immense amount of concentration as I adjusted the amount of chakra so that it could adjust to the weight and began to lift it above my torso, and merely began to twirl it about in a way. Had someone not looked close enough, it may just seem like this kunai was being manipulated by a phantom of sorts. Upon closer inspection though, it was obvious that my new technique, the chakra strings, was KaminariKaito: -Kanon had been somewhat of a recluse since he had won the Chuunin exams. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't happy he won. It was more in the fact that it was handed to him. You see the other boy, Akiyo was his biggest rival and to be handed a victory over someone you want so badly just to decimate is a life altering thing on it's own, but on top of this Kanon had just learned that his mother had fallen very ill since his absence and passed away before he had returned. Even hearing this he couldn't cry a single tear. He had to stay strong for his little sister. She was taking the passing very hard as this was the only person that she had ever been as close to as she was with Kanon seeing as she was mostly a loner. Once she stopped crying Kanon would leave her be for a little while in order to o out on the town and clear his mind. The only thing he could still think of however was Akiyo's words in the finals. "I forfeit." These two words echoed around inside his mind as he walked downt he road toward the food court.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy sat up in the branch of a tree using its higher branches to shelter herself from the rain the tree over looked the training grounds this was where she was heading when the storm broke out and she had climbed the tree for shelter from the flooding woodline. It had been several days since she was inside Nobu’s mind. Ya she knew his name now she knew more about him than anyone else in the village and more than anyone knew about her. she closed her eyes and sighed she saw Nobu sitting on the balance beam partially why she now sat there in a daze she could tell he still hadn't gotten over her trapping him in her Mind Transfer Jutsu but she had no option she could tell her still didn’t realize she did it for his own good she was trying to mess with his mind that is true but at the same time she needed to know what he was up to and to know what good or bad he could do in the future because of his past. Itsy now knew she had to watch the boy more closely and if he crossed the line she would do whatever she had to do to stop him. He was her Rival for sure in her mind but at the same time she felt like she couldn’t hate him because he had a reason for being like he was. Unlike herself whom simply liked toying with people's minds because she could and because she felt like none of them care what happened to her so why should she not use what she could to get even. She sighed leaning her back against the branch and waiting for the rain to slow she would eventually go down there but for now she waited.- SharuKiotoValikor: -In the dark alley way that he seemed to linger, he would simply push himself up. Pushing himself to walk out towards people even though he didn't like them, Kioto kept his mind calm. Walking through the village with a black undershirt that had a mask attached to it. Covering his torso and half of his face from half the nose down was simple. Seemingly enough his legs were covered by light armored bottoms that were also covered by a long, ripped black skirt. Long black gloves covering his arms to the top of his bicep, they also covered his hands yet not his fingers. On his fingers were spiked rings in case of hand to hand combat at worse. Two black tool pouches laid softly against the back side of his hips or as people called it the tail bone. Those pale yellow eyes of his reflecting off of everybody that walked by him. Ignoring their words, he pushed himself more. Finally giving up on being around people, he wanted to search for some privacy but without all the ruckus of the village. Walking out towards the forest, his horns having a bit of height to them as well as them sliding to towards the back of his head. The scar on his right eye covered a bit by the mask, Kioto would reach the forest in about ten minutes. Thinking to himself of how disgusting civillians are however this was the village he belonged to. He had to protect them if any danger came into cost. Walking deeper into the forest, Kioto would then sit down on the ground with his back leaning against a tree.- Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: The day started off smoothly since there was no drama, no forcefully being kicked out at 3am, and no fear of having to starve for days. Mizuki sighed with a breath of relief as she walked out of the house and onto the village's wet streets the down the pour pelted her skin easily soaking her and her clothes. Maroku whimpered at the door not wanting to get himself wet but with Mizuki's persuasion he leapt from the door's steps and into a muddy puddle, splashing her in the process. Laughing whole heartedly she looked up into the darkened sky and smiled with peer content, then leaping off into a quick bound toward her favorite ramen shop with Maroku yipping at her heel. NobuAkimichi: -My golden eyes watched the kunai extremely carefully as I handled it with the chakra strings. I was fairly good with the strings now, and could handle manipulating the strength of them so I could lift things that would almost match my own feeble strength, but none the less I wanted to become better. Thinking about the code of Medical Ninja, I was not allowed to be on the front lines. I had to remain back, and be available to heal the others because of my profession. But I urged to battle and fight, to attain that adrenaline rush as much as possible. Even now I wanted to fight someone, especially as I thought about what that damn woman did to me. Invaded my privacy, and forced me to relive some painful things that I really had worked to shut out. Now that I wasn’t so young, and it was demanded of me as a ninja to get out and train myself, my parents couldn’t hold me back and confine me. I began to grind my teeth as the frustration built and the movements of my kunai became more sudden and erratic with just a quicker movement of my finger. Then looking over to my right where I saw a tree, I thought for a few moments. I had read before that visualization would assist in becoming more successful with things, and with a simple arch of my body and using my free hand to assist and sitting up, I began to envision the female that I was so angry with there. The tree with where I envisioned the person was only about twenty yards from where I was sitting, I steadied out the kunai. I worked to slip the strings to loosen slightly so that I could then, with a simple flick of my finger and allowing the freed string to loosen completely, I attempted to throw the kunai at the tree. The aim was sloppy, and it didn’t even make it halfway before it bounced upon the ground and into a puddle.- Hmph… A lot harder than I thought… It’ll take a lot of practice probably… -With that, I slipped the string back into my hakama so I could reveal another kunai, and attempt throwing the kunai once again, all the while envision that girl standing there, waiting to be impaled by my attack.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy saw a boy sit at the base of the tree she was perched up in….really how stupid is this boy not realizing to look at his surroundings she could easily trick him into her Mind transfer from up here but then something silver heading towards the tree drew her attention back towards Nobu she spots a kunai flying towards the tree but notices it drop to the ground half way towards her. Interesting had he seen her? by the look on his face he was picturing killing someone perhaps she would have an interesting time in the training grounds if she showed herself but this boy would be an easy target for him to take his rage out if she would transfer into his body and attack Nobu but then she remember even using the boy’s body she would still get hurt if nobu did damage to the boy. Put it could be something worth it another time right now she would have to see what she wanted to do. She jumped down from the tree landing in front of the boy who was at the base of her tree.- “Next time you really could be my target you got lucky” -she muttered then took off running at Nobu- “Why don’t you try attacking something not so innocent.” -she said stopping in the middle of the training grounds a smirk on her face.- KaminariKaito: -Kanon had just rounded the corner of the food court as he looks up from the ground an is immediately enraged by what he saw. Across the way he saw the one man he wanted to fight worse than anyone else in the entirety of Kirigakure. Quickly he would take off running and jumping up onto the table tops and knocking people's food off it as he is now running as fast as he can and jumping from table to table yelling. "You son of a bitch! You're going to pay for what you did!" Seeing that Kanon was running at him and yelling the boy would tuck tail and run off down the street as fast as he could trying to get away from Kanon. Kanon wasn't about to let him get away though, as he leaves the last table he would use his momentum to throw him at the wall of a building on the street the boy was running down. Using his legs like a spring he would squat down and then force himself up and at another wall repeatedly as he bounded toward the boy gaining speed as he did so. Coming close to the boy he would give it one last push and jump out to land on the boy's back. As he connected he would knock the boy to the ground and roll with him a bit as he immediately turns him over and readies a punch to his face, but before he delivered the punch he would sigh a bit seeing that this was indeed not Akiyo and that he had tackled a random stranger for nothing.- SharuKiotoValikor: -Keeping his eyes closed as he heard the kunai cut through the wind with his pointed, pierced ears but then hears the dropping of a body. Hearing a females words, he says with his young, cold "You don't seem much of a threat and also who says I didn't know you were there. It's simple that your cockiness got the better of you for an open attack on somebody." Letting his eyeopen towards the girl with his eye lids covering half of them. The jet black hair slicked back on the left and the rest to the right so it could dangle in front of his face to cover a scar. Slightly starting to speak once more "Also, I came here to relnot be lectured for something that I saw fit." The pale yellow eyes seemed to be the most hostile thing about him since he was young.- Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: Reaching the ramen shop and finally out of the rain Mizuki and her pup ordered a big bowl of their finest, slurping it down like they've been starving for weeks. Her eyes met Maroku's and they both giggled, -Maroku, say hello. c'mon boy i know you got it in you!- she encouraged him. slowly cocking his head to the right in confusion he huffed out a grumbled 'hello' and yipped with glee. Mizuki's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, -ok can you try and say I love ramen?- she teased. Meeting her gaze he again grumbled out what she wanted to him to say but it was still obvious that it was going to take time to fully get him to speak. She patted his head from across the table and they both went back to eating, happily slurping from the bowls. NobuAkimichi: -I had thrown yet another kunai unsuccessfully, yet somewhat further than before. It bounced around on the ground and laid there in yet another puddle that was strewn around the training grounds and I sighed softly. As I pushed myself off the balancing beam, I could hear the footsteps of someone coming and also saw something from my own peripheral that I really didn’t think I would see. My jaw clinched slightly and my eyes narrowed upon her form, but specifically her hands. I learned quickly to avoid her own eye if her hands were in a seal, and better yet, to just avoid her eyes completely. I had no trust in this person, and wondered about what I should do. Moving over to the kunai’s I had thrown and outstretching my hand, I let the slender trails of concentrated chakra move to wrap around the holed center of four kunai’s and lift them individually.- Sorry, Test Subject 2, but not today. And if you didn’t know, the tree has no innocence. It is an inanimate object. –I lifted each kunai with seemingly ease, though as I actually attempted the action, it took much more focus than I showed. I didn’t hold this for long as I moved my fingers to manipulate the kunai’s back towards myself and used my other hand to grasp them and slip them back into my Hakama.- If you don’t mind now… Leave me alone… -I sighed softly as I spoke this and turned away from her after gathering my kunai up, then began my walk back towards the village without even looking back towards the girl. As I walked away though, I bit hard down on to my lip unconsciously enough to actually draw blood, the taste of iron flooding in my mouth as it took every fiber of my being from not attacking her for what she had done. But I knew battling like this would be the worse idea, and I still wanted to do a few more studies upon the Yamanaka clan so that I could be a little more prepared if I did decide to get my own form of revenge.- Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: As Mizuki and maroku were leaving they waved their good bye to the owner at the front and walked back out into the rainy weather, running through its down pours and playing in the puddles all the way home. Both entering the door Mizuki grabbed a nearby towel to dry the muddy pup off, -Man, your muddy!- she giggled throwing the dirty towel into a hamper. Walking to her room to gather clean clothes for a shower Maroku whipped past her legs and darted in the shower room waiting for his bath. Giggling at Maroku's silliness she sighed happily and went to the shower room to clean him and then herself. ShadowValcore: -Itsy had heard the boy say something behind her but she ignored him focusing on nobu then she grumbled a bit pissed off he turned and walked away from her and had the nerve to tell her to leave him alone..he had started this rivalry and now she was going to end it...but at another time she thought turning around she glared back at the tree and yelled- “IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME COME OUT AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!” -she wasn’t happy that the boy had said something to her as she was walking away from him.- KaminariKaito: -Getting up off of the kid Kanon would hurry off toward the edge of town. He didn't want to be seen anymore. Everyone had been congratulating him and telling him what a good job he did in the exams. It was a sour note to him though as he was handed the championship by someone he wanted to beat himself. Sticking his hands in his pockets he would stroll out toward the training grounds to see if anything was going on out here. Not even close to the grounds yet he would hear a girl's voice belting out into the open about someone saying something to her face. Sticking his pinky in his ear in a cleaning like motion Kanon would head off in the direction of the voice. Shortly after he jumped up into the trees to travel faster he would see a boy sitting at the base of one and hear the girl again as she yelled at the boy. Kanon was being especially stealthy, so he wouldn't even be within eyesight of the boy as he waited to see what would happen in his tree.- ' ' SharuKiotoValikor: -He would then push himself up as he says walking farther into the forest "I said, you're obviously too cocky for your own good. Don't underestimate anybody for a split second...and if you wanna be as such then come on..." Feeling the presence of another somewhere in the trees, he didn't bother to point it out or anything while he kept on his path. Upon saying this a gentle breeze would blow towards his making the skirt glide back towards her. Kioto would not look back as he didn't have to since he could hear everything. With a slight sigh, he kept walking in the same line so the cocky female could see him if she desired a fight. Seemingly enough he always had his hands relaxed unless there was a threat nearby but she wasn't a threat to him at all. His hands settling to his side with the fog from the village and the forest started to grow thicker the farther he walked in- ShadowValcore: -Itsy Smirked the boy thought she was cocky but he obviously had not seen her or he would have been more alert and now by his relaxed posture he was underestimating her. *good* she thought to herself it was better to have you opponent thing the worst of you then know your true strength she also felt another persons eyes on her but she ignored them the person would show himself if they wanted to if not oh well but she still marked the direction she thought they were in in her mind as she stared right at the boy trying to lock her blue eyes on his yellow ones her hands in a hand sign behind her back she waited if he locked her gaze he would fall victim to her Mind transfer Jutsu if thought fightable would take someone to figure out what was going on before they could fight it and only a few knew what clan she was in and this boy was not one of them.- SharuKiotoValikor: -Simply saying outloud as he walked deeper into the forest "If you think you can handle me, then come and get me..." After letting those words leave his lips, he kept walking deeper and deeper as in a blink of an eye, he was gone. The fog growing thicker, he only thought to himself "Such a cocky girl..." Jumping up into a tree quickly, Kioto would pull out two shurikens and a senbon. In his right hand was all three however, he would throw the two shurikens towards her and only a second behind them was the senbon, hidden behind the two shurikens. Sighing softly as he used his strength to throw them, the two shurikens would fly by he head one on the left side and one on the right, slicing her hair but not hitting her at all. The senbon following as well it would then travel through her hair on top of her head and takes a bit with it. All three tools hitting a tree, he would then drop back down to earth level and keeps walking.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy would smirk and use the fog to her advantage using a substitution jutsu replacing herself with a tree branch and disappearing into the village behind her losing the other genin and laughing softly she would head back to her apartment still mad about what the first boy nobu had said he would pay, but she had learned the hard way from the strange ice boy not to let her emotions cloud her judgment and this right here fighting that boy out of rage of another would have let her emotions cloud her judgment. She reached her apartment and locked the door behind her and locked her windows she went into her room and closed the light laying on the floor in the dark and just thinking.- SharuKiotoValikor: -Licking his lips under the cloth mask, he says to himself while in the foggy forest "Once again somebody else that doesn't live up to their metal..." Sighing softly as he slid his hands into the pockets of the skirt, he would keep walking deeper into the forest. Reaching a tall tree, he would look at its size and thought for a moment. Jumping up into the tree and landing on a branch, he would then look over to see a hole in the tree. Gently leaning into it, he would then walk inside and sits down only to relax. Thinking to himself f during the night when everybody was asleep, he'd go out on a mission if he could find a Chuunin up at such a late time in the night. Shrugging to his thoughts Kioto would lean against the inside of the tree as he closes his eyes and lets his other senses take over.-